Choices: Voices unheard
by HoppsHungerfan
Summary: 24 tributes were voted in. Only one came out, but what happened to the other 23? Find out here. (Another look on the first quarter quell.)
1. Melanie Filcher

Melanie and Candace were never far apart from each other. They both were smart but Candace was popular. Candace had friends, much more than Melanie, but Melanie was nice in her own right, sweet and caring if a little bit vulgar.  
They live worlds apart despite living in the same house but one they have in common in just how determined they are in their tomfoolery. They like playing pranks and messing with the factories just not their parent's factory.  
It bites them when the quell is announced. But Melanie protects her sister. She doesn't volunteer.  
She fixes the votes.

In training she knows she won't be back. There are other people much stronger than her. Even her partner who quietly calls himself gay is a strong fighter who has a bunch of people on him.  
She puts up a curtain of loneliness when she mulls over the axes ignoring the much more proficient District 7.  
Melanie knows she's actually one of the nicer people with the poor 6 girl and her partner and the 7 girl, but she is young like the others and what chance does she have at getting out?  
Her fears are solidified with her 3.

The games begin after a night of unrest. She thinks about Candace in the prep room, everything she did to protect her. The air nips at her hair as it flutters in the wind. Melanie Filcher has everything to lose, she has everything to save. Once again, she spends her last minute alive in thought.  
She's just 14 and from District 3. That is sure. She was a bright and mischievous girl. Her sister loved her and she loved her brother. That is sure. When the wind picks up strongly around her she feels trapped in their warm and chilling embraces once more.  
When the wind turns and sends her falling to the ground ten seconds after the countdown begins, Melanie doesn't feel regret. She feels secure in the ground, and confident in that Candace's life has been saved.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, Hopps here  
I know what you're thinking, but I'll update this sporadically, and it won't overshadow my main work. With this chapter comes the relaunch of the tributes lost during the First Quarter Quell. I had this milling about for a while. Hopefully you like it  
Hopping out,  
Hopps.**

* * *

 **(24th Place): Melanie Filcher, rigged the votes. Blown up by landmines**


	2. Ranger Toros

Ranger is the baby of the family, and the favorite of his uncle. They live in District 10. He has two older sister, an older brother, and a loving mother after his father was one of 12 victims of a stampede. His uncle is a peacekeeper.  
While he loves his rich middle class family, he does not love the District at all. With a taste of sociopathy, his uncle Nakata punishes every single worker with the end of quota, no quota, mroe whips. More whips, more hatred, and the District 10 citizens who live in Nakata's range of authority fear him, and hate his family.  
The quell punishes Nakata's family the only way they know how.  
Ranger Toros at 12 years old is the District 10 male tribute.

Trusty sees more hope in his partner. The vegan is scrappy but Ranger is simpering, he thinks that Trusty thinks of him. It doesn't change the fact that they grow short like most of district 10, and scrawny and weak.  
He tries to make friends but the District 3 girl is putting up curtains, the District 6 girl is more scared than she is, the District 7 girl tries to look around herself, the District 11 boy barely gives him the time of day, and he doesn't want to talk to anyone any more.  
He has no chance of getting out.

After the pedestals blow up the District 3 girl, Ranger makes the charge to the cornucopia after an unusually long moment of hesitation. Passing the 6 boy, one of the monsters in the arena, he slides under a table to grab a whip. It's the weapon that got him in, but it's the only weapon he knows.  
The grass is unusually calming under the table, rocking him back and forth in a cradle of the wind, and he drops his guard.  
The sharp blade through his chest kills him. The perpetrator is that aloof girl from District 2, who smiles but drops it, and Ranger dies without a fight.


	3. Sally Hennison

In District 6, it's easy to get lost in the crowd. Sally Hennison and her family were just that. Floaters, Squatters, and Users. That's what they were, cramped into an apartment built for a family of three with an unprecedented 10 others. That's what Sally was in her little morphling den, one of 13.  
She really wants to stand out of the crowd, she and the other child- a 10 year old boy- are the only children in the groups, and well, they want to stand out from the crowd. They have very little money between them, and whatever isn't on morphling, food, or water, it's on art supplies.  
They just want the world to see their art, and the glitz and glamor of the town square is the best place to show it.  
It's graffiti, but they don't know.  
The peacekeepers do, and it's why she's on the watch list.  
She's the name that gets called up.

She's a tiny girl, just like her mentor. They both pale in comparison to the 6 boy, who is packed with muscles and has a deadly glare. Even with her tiny alliance with the boy from District 3 and the girl from District 7, she's the weak link in their alliance.  
She is the tiniest of the tributes, shorter than the District 10 boy, shorter than the three girl, and definitely much shorter than the tall 8 girl, the towering 6 boy, the lean and mean cousin pair…  
Sally spends her time under the radar. She likes spending time at the camoflauge. She likes spending time with her allies. She likes quick and quiet things.  
What she likes isn't enough to get her more than a 2 when almost else is able to score an eight.

Sally isn't a threat. That much is established. But she's the one to start the run to the cornucopia, triggering the hunger games after an unusually long hesitation after that explosion at the beginning.  
She sees her ally's red hair in the distance. She runs to it, stopping over and picking up backpacks along the way. They need it.  
She doesn't have time to duck before the rope fastens around her neck. The idiot District 1 boy that they all estimated has her roped. He's pulling tighter and she drops the bags to fight back. It's not enough and she dies, eyes wide open and bloodshot.

* * *

 **24th- Melanie Filcher (Blown up by mines)**

 **23rd- Ranger Toros (Stabbed by District 2 female)**

 **22nd- Sally Hennison (Strangled by District 1 male)**


	4. Sagitarria Manowits

**Sagitarria Manowits**

Food isn't cheap in District 11. Very few of District 11 lives with the luxury of three plates full and overflowing cups. At the time of the 25th games, most of District 11 is run under mighty families. And no, they aren't those of fair skin. If anything the fair skinned have it worse, but at least they know how to be humble. Sagitarria, daughter of the families, is a class act witch with a capital b. She's rude to the people who clean up after her, rude to the people she passes by on the streets, she's just plain old rude. She may have friends but they like to join her in being rude.  
When she's reaped no one is there to let her cry on her shoulder.  
Her friends abandon her when she mounts the stage, she's spat on by their servants, her parents are too busy, and the peacekeepers seem to treat her with a 10.5 foot pole.  
She's dead without a friend in the world.

Well, maybe not. As she learns from the poor laborer and thief who is her District partner, there are people who don't want to see her die. Her partner just may be too innocent for his own good. He looks like he would have grown strong but his life will be cut off at 14.  
It's not like her life is any longer when her's will be cut off at 16. Legume still puts his faith in his two selected tributes, trying to scrounge an alliance with whoever will listen.  
People listen but the tributes are unwilling. Sagitarria tries to repent, writing letters to whoever will listen, begging her mentor to send it to her family and to the others.  
Her partner listens. And he's' about the only one who forgives her.

The bloodbath is triggered by an awkward start. After the 3 girl gets blown up and the dirt is thrown just about everywhere. Once it clears, there's a hold up. Then the District 6 girl breaks for it. Sagitarria looks in the middle, running around in a mad haze for ehr District partner. He catches sight of her.  
She holds her hand out to grab a backpack and to run to her only ally in the first quarter quell.  
She breaks into a sprint, a faster one, passing by flown weapons and discarded sheets.  
She's stopped abruptly when a spear slices through her chest, in one side and out the other. Her killer is the baby faced boy from District 2, who shrugs. It's his sixth kill.

* * *

 **24th- Melanie Filcher; Rigged the Votes, blown up by pedestals**

 **23rd- Ranger Toros; 'sins of our fathers', stabbed by District 2 Female**

 **22nd- Sally Hennison;** **Graffiti** **artist, strangled by District 1 Male**

 **21st- Sagitarria Manowits; Witch w/ Capital B, speared by District 2 Male**


	5. Moddel Fenrix

**Moddel Fenrix**

District 5 really does try this time around. They're stronger than the coal miners they just know it, but after a quarter century it's the two districts who provide power that are lacking staying power in the Hunger games. Moddel and many others blame it on the 'curse of District 5'. In the first hunger games District 5 was the first district killed when their first district pair turned on each other. Moddel isn't a hard worker but he does try to let people know about the hard workers in his district.

When he falls asleep too many days in a row then the vote shifts to him.

He really wishes that he could just stay awake, and he really wishes that it was one of the kids on one of the wrestling teams who was voted in.

At least they stand a chance

His partner is in the same boat as he is. Just a normal power plant worker who made 3 more mistakes than the other workers. They bond over that quickly. She reminds him just so much of his little sister and she's fondly reminded of a doting cousin who fell to pneumonia several years prior.

They resign themselves to the fact that they and District 12 are the most liable to be filler characters this year. In a year when villainy is peaking and antagonists are running amok they stand as background characters even during the interviews.

Person after person goes on stage wanting to get home, wanting to prove themselves to their district, but ultimately when it comes to them, all Moddel can talk about is his hobby of building models and all his partner can do is talk about the one friend she made.

Moddel's honored but they aren't getting points off of that.

The bloodbath passes significantly bloodless this time around, with 25% of the deaths this year being due to an explosion. He's never been a good runner and tells his partner to wait for him as he catches his breath. The four cannons, boom boom boom boom, punctuate his breaths, and he looks down at his empty hands. He's forgotten something at the cornucopia.

His partner offers to follow and he lets her, so long as she stays at a good distance away.

The bag he dropped, the big green one, now sits in the center of food and water and clothes. Moddel's never been the smartest and he takes a long time to reach the center of the pile. As he grabs the back a knife flies into his back. Then a whip scrapes across his head, then a sword runs across his legs, and the torture lasts too long before he dies a filler character.


End file.
